Across the Wall
Overview Summary #Find your way north of the Wall. Search the road to Piken Square for Ben Wolfson. #Lead Ben Wolfson back to the gate. #Return to Gate Guard Torin for your reward. Obtained from :Gate Guard Torin in Lakeside County (just northwest of Ascalon City) Requirements :Prophecies Pre-Searing Character Reward :*250 XP :*Longbow of Enchanting ::Piercing damage: 7-10 ::Damage +10% (vs. Hexed foes) ::Enchantments last 5% longer :*Deadly Cesta ::Dark damage: 3-5 ::Armor +4 (while Hexed) ::Damage +10% (while Hexed) Dialogue :"I have a personal favor to ask of you. :A good friend of mine has gone missing north of the wall. He's a Ranger by the name of Ben Wolfson. He was on a scouting mission and was separated from his outfit when they came under attack from a Charr patrol near Piken Square. :Ben's a survivor; I feel certain he's still alive, and I'd go after him if I could, but I have orders to remain here. I cannot even leave my post long enough to open the gate for you. To open it and pass through, you'll need a companion to pull the lever above the gate while you go through. :I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could go north and look for him, I'd be in your debt." ::Accept: "I'll find him if I can." ::Reject: "I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you." ::When asked about quest: "Remember, you'll need a companion to help get you through the gate. You had best head back into the city to find some help." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Ben Wolfson: "Hello! Am I glad to see you. I'm not sure how much longer I'd have lasted out here." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Ben Wolfson: "I'm right behind you." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Ben Wolfson: "I owe you my life, friend. Thank you." Reward Dialogue :"Yes! I knew in my gut he was still alive. Thank you so much for finding him." Walkthrough Open the gate by having one party member stand in front of the closed gate door while the other party member opens it by pulling the lever on top. Once the gate is open run through it before it closes. Once in the Northlands, the lost ranger can be found in the north-west end after crossing a small lake. Following the quest marker, you'll encounter Oakhearts and some Grawl. In case you don't want to fight a group of Charr, first clear all the Grawl (because they will attack Ben Wolfson otherwise) and carefully navigate around the Charr. Then retrace your steps and lead him back to the gate. Notes *The Longbow of Enchanting in the reward is actually a flatbow. *While this quest makes references to Piken Square, there is no outpost of this name in Pre-Searing Ascalon. You cannot enter the area it is in, but you will see a place which is recognizably Piken Square. *Instead of completing the quest you may want to consider bringing him along to fight charr as he can provide some ranged support. Category:Prophecies quests